Melodramatic
by The-Bubbling-Pipe
Summary: A sequel to "Apathetic". Can be read as a one-shot. Tweek can't deal with Craig's total lack of emotions. Creek.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own South Park**

**Rated T:**** For mild mentions of sexiness**

**So this is the sequel to "Apathetic", all though it may also be read as a one-shot. **

**Enjoy!**

As a child Tweek Tweak was taught that to show your emotions was to be true and honest to the world. This combined with an excessive level of caffeine created someone some people would refer to as melodramatic. Tweek's feelings were an open book, free for anyone to read. Hence the reason he didn't allow many to become close to him. But these privileged few got to see the full extent of Tweek's emotions. Especially a certain Craig Tucker.

Tweek Tweak was five years old, swinging on the swing with the other children. Back and forth. Legs tucked in, legs stretched out. This pattern had the effect of luring Tweek in to a sense of calmness. Which is exactly the reason why, when the swing jammed, he flew off, landing on hands and knees.

After the impact Tweek's first reaction was to check himself for injuries. What he discovered was a small graze on his knee.

"Oh sweet Jesus! I'm gonna get AIDS and die!" he cried for the world to hear.

It never occurred to anyone to question how you could get AIDS from the bark on a child's playground. This was probably due to the fact that Tweek was that kid that no adult wanted to deal with.

But one small black haired child was brave. He walked over to the blonde, whom was now curled in a ball, crying. His icy blue orbs stared at this strange, emotional child, whilst with holding any emotions the noirette may have had. This both frightened and intrigued Tweek and so he got up to stare right back at this boy, his green eyes quizzical.

"Craig" A monotone drawled from the blue eyed boy's lips.

"Tweek" With this the other boy parted, as though he cared not what the crying boys name was.

Tweek could only dream of being that apathetic.

At the age of 10, Tweek Tweaks class took a field trip to a zoo in some big city.

He cared not for the noise of traffic, nor the smoke of the city. But what he did love were the animals. They did not judge his loud outburst, they offered a sympathetic ear. They were kind to his gentle soul.

And so it was to no ones surprise that a look of absolute glee lit up the caffeine addicts face. Tears of joy pricked at his eyes and a grin far too large was printed on his small face. Sure the other children were happy, but many thought Tweek was far too ecstatic about the experience.

Tweek saw the ever emotionless Craig tucker staring deadpan on a bench, uninterested in his surroundings. This no longer intrigued Tweek, as it was an expected behaviour, but he did wonder what it would be like to live without emotions.

By the age of 18, Tweek Tweak had fallen in love and been dating Craig Tucker for 4 years. They had come out as a couple to both their parents 2 years ago. Craig had not talked to the Tuckers since. But it didn't seem to bother him.

Now that they had come of legal age, the pair had partaken in the act of sex a number of times.

And it was during this time that Tweek's curiosity about the apathy of Craig Tucker had grown to concern.

In their most intimate moments, sweat would glisten upon the blondes forehead, moans and screams would tear from his throat and his face would contort from pain to pleasure to pure bliss.

The noirettes on the other gad could only manage occasional grunts of satisfaction whilst staring at Tweek with those icy blue orbs filled to the brim with apathy.

It was in these moments that Tweek felt concern.

At the age of 22, Tweek had left Craig. This had occurred 3 weeks ago and was only just now gaining the courage to return to their shared house to gather belongings he forgot initially.

Tweek thought bitterly of their marriage started 2 years ago. He had been so in love and hadn't fully realised how much Craig's lack of emotion bothered him. But it truly drove him insane. And so, on the divorce papers, he place "Irreconcilable difference".

He entered the house and walked up to the couple's old bedroom. He found a sight that sent him reeling into shock.

Upon the bed lay the icy blued eyed boy. But those blue orbs would see no more. Thick cuts ran deep up pale arm, oozing scarlet blood. Pills and booze littered the floor. And upon the night stand sat a tear stained letter addressed to Tweek Tweak.

_Dear my beloved Tweek._

_I'm sorry. I know this will upset you. Knowing my luck, my torture where I'm going will be to watch the grief I'm causing you for a thousand years._

_Be brave though. I know you can be. You __have__ to be to let the world see everything you feel. My brave little mouse._

_I am a coward. That's why I hid my emotions. That's why I'm sorting my problems out this way. _

_You were always too good for me, Tweekers, you deserved so much better. But I'll now tell you how I truly feel._

_Your golden hair lights up my day more than the sun ever could. Your hand in mine makes me feel like a giddy school girl. Your green eyes put even the brightest emeralds to shame. And your soft, coffee-tainted lips were my heaven. _

_But I'm no angel._

_With love, the regrettably ever-apathetic, Craig Tucker_

_P.s Whose melodramatic now?_

**That's it. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Please read and review. Makes me happy!**


End file.
